


Blossom

by laizy_1128



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-04 13:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laizy_1128/pseuds/laizy_1128
Summary: 我爱你，这一点毋庸置疑。





	Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> 我爱你，这一点毋庸置疑。

[磊嘉]Blossom

1.

十八岁的生日繁忙似乎大于快乐。  
已经成为惯例的单人生日节目录制，他游刃有余地跟着主持人的台本顺顺利利录完整场。  
尬聊中接收了来自各方的祝福，当然不乏让他真心感动的部分，笑容和谢意是发自内心，可是却又始终缺了些什么，无法被完全填满。  
是十八岁，标志着走向成年人世界的分界点。

「焉栩嘉，生日快乐。」  
「嘉嘉，生日快乐。」  
「HBD，bro。」  
晚上是属于整个组合大家庭的狂欢时间，摄像机跟拍是少不了，但还是稍许可以放松一些。  
今天的他是被簇拥在最中心位的那个，不断有人拍着他的肩膀说着祝福的话，间或会被附送一个拥抱。  
他坦然着接受，客气而恰到好处地微笑表达感激。  
心情却如同手掌上托着的制作精美的翻糖蛋糕，沾染了软糯色彩的华丽表象之下并不那么美丽，甜美的滋味甚至不及目光所及的十分之一。  
「我们嘉哥，终于成年了。」按在肩膀上的手，骨节分明，刚刚熨帖的温度透过单薄的布料传递过来，声音也是足够的悦耳，所以即使只是一句简短话语也像动听的音乐章节，敲打他片刻前还没有一丝波澜起伏的心。  
焉栩嘉旋过身体，指尖沾着的纯白色奶油如计划的一样落到了他脸颊，留下浅色的一道，那人偷笑着，手依旧稳稳搭着他的肩膀，是太简单的快乐。  
焉栩嘉也跟着咧开嘴，在那人狭长的眼睛里看到自己的倒影，暖意在那人眼里发酵渐次晕染到焉栩嘉心里，让他的情绪瞬间变得绵软妥帖起来。  
「赵……」  
「嘉嘉，我想要那一块。」  
摄像机突袭而至，肩膀上的暖陡然消失，是习惯过了太多次的戛然而止，焉栩嘉茫然地调转视线，很快配合着队友的要求切下带着斑斓糖浆涂字的小三角递过去。  
「嘉嘉今天心情怎么样？」  
「那得是激动万分吧，我们焉栩嘉，终于成年了。」  
「是是是，就成年了嘛，我……」  
队友们一唱一和，将气氛烘托得恰好，焉栩嘉自然接过话头发表感想。  
那些因为思考过太多遍而熟悉万分的字句，多多少少少了些真实的激动，但是无懈可击的得体言行是他们在暴风成长中必须学会的一项技能。  
等摄像哥哥取完这一段素材焉栩嘉才得空四处去张望，那人已经坐在另一个队友身边，不知道在热热闹闹说些什么话题，那人笑得东倒西歪，不可避免与队友的肩膀撞在了一起。  
十八岁的第一天，原来是这个样子。  
焉栩嘉笑笑，低头擦去脸上残留的奶油。  
因为要控制体重，这些东西已经从他的饮食list上消失许久，但是，也许，今天可以破个例，张口舔了舔指尖上那一团纯白。  
似乎也没有想象中那么甜。

2.

狂欢走向落幕，焉栩嘉回过神来自己已经躺在了床上，飘在半空的灵魂好像终于得以落地，有空隙可以松懈下来大大喘一口气。  
十八岁。  
其实也并没有太多不同，十八岁之前的焉栩嘉，和十八岁之后的焉栩嘉，在今天这个交界点上有的只是岁数上加一的简单变化，从未成年到成年从来都是一个漫长的蜕变过程，没有一夜长大的神奇魔法，庆生也不过是一个形式而已。  
不是，还是有不同的，或者说，他将要让它变得不同。

焉栩嘉躺在床上手枕着脑袋。  
他在等，等他的室友回来。  
门锁轻响，接着那人便推门进来了，焉栩嘉放在脑后的手不自觉移到了身前捏紧了被子边沿，视线相交的瞬间，眼里便只看得到那人翘起的唇角。  
「嘉哥，生日快乐呀，最后一个祝福是我对吗？」赵磊走到衣柜前，强调着奇怪的重点仍不忘揉了揉焉栩嘉的发。  
手腕上青色血管连接着动脉，不知与此时的自己是否一样，因为这短暂的皮肤接触而加快跳动的速度。  
「赵磊，今天一起睡吧？」焉栩嘉眨眨眼，整个人埋在被子底下，只露出肩膀以上的部分，认真等候答复的表情像极了勇敢却又矜持小战士，问着自己都不知道答案的问题。  
赵磊的手贴在衣柜上，回头看着他的小朋友，秒针缓慢地爬过一格又一格，思考的时间被无限拉长。  
压在被子上的圆润指尖微不可见地动了动，抓出一道更深的褶皱。  
赵磊侧过身子抬手拉出墨蓝色缎子睡衣，散发着同款洗涤剂味道的衣角划过焉栩嘉的指甲，焉栩嘉克制住想伸手拖拽的冲动。  
「嗯……也没什么不可以的呀，今天你是寿星，那得是都听你的吧。」闪身进入浴室前终于是点了点头，飘来一句半开玩笑的调侃算作回答，看不到脸上的表情变化。  
浴室门轻轻被合上，带起一阵风，窗帘晃了晃再次陷入无声，掀起的涟漪却扫过焉栩嘉的心。  
空调嗡嗡作响，焉栩嘉不可遏制地燥热起来。  
夏天明明已经快要过去。  
将手完全塞回被子底下，手指触及之处是自己裸露着的发烫肌肤。

他成年了。  
他准备着成年之后最大的一次冒险。  
他怎么可能不紧张？  
吐出一口浊气，体内的热度却没有蒸发出多一分，兀自酝酿着的情绪，像烈日下沸腾的水，滚烫的泡泡一个接一个，爆破之后再次冒头。  
在那人出来之前，都一直无休止的翻搅着，将焉栩嘉推到焦躁的更高点。

3.

他才不要只当他的弟弟。  
称呼在无人察觉时悄悄地改了，不是磊哥，是直呼其名的赵磊两个字。  
他不要跟在他身后，他要与他并肩，他甚至想成为骑士一般的保护者。  
日渐抽长拔高的不止个子，还有他疯长的浓烈渴望。  
抠掉不谙世事的童年，成长的过程，赵磊陪伴他的时间已经是太长太长，而教会他的也同等的是很多很多。  
他就像是天上的月亮，永远冷清却也有着淡色的光芒，悄无声息地就温柔洒进了他的心底。  
那些柔软的，纯粹的，微妙的，不同于亲人却又高于朋友的默契，酸涩的，刺痛的，时不时让他会有些自我怀疑的过分甜蜜。  
无论是有意还是无心，赵磊带着他领略了某种神秘的感情境界，却唯独忘了教他如何将这奇异的羁绊与积压的炽热把持在合适的度。  
冲破界线之后是令他自己都感到陌生的占有欲。  
没有经过任何人的同意，他已经默默将赵磊贴上了焉栩嘉所有物的标签，岁月将依赖与信任打磨成了更深厚立体的模样。  
赵磊身边形形色色的人很多，可是焉栩嘉决定要做最特别的那一个。  
所以不教也罢，他没有很想，甚至也根本没有打算学。

太多次。  
他很想问问那个人，怎么样才可以成为那个唯一，又或者他是不是已经成为，他求知若渴的等待着，却奈何始终没等到结果。  
他观察着，像是按兵不动的伺机者，等着一个千载难逢的好机会。  
而如今他已经等了太久，那人总是笑着接纳，却也总是还不够。  
远远不够。  
他需要更深的，更实质性的认可。  
如果赵磊在他心里埋下了一颗玫瑰花的种子。  
那么这颗破土而出的种子已经长出花苞，未开的花瓣悄然染上艳丽色彩，只等可以肆无忌惮绽放的那一刻。  
他要给那人看，让他看一看这朵名为爱的玫瑰会绽放出怎样的色彩。  
于是他无师自通的明白了些什么，聪明的猎手从不会一味等待，他要在今天这个特别的日子实施他的狩猎，并且不容许失败的存在。

4.

赵磊擦着头发走出浴室，苍白的脚踝还有未干的水渍，踢踏着拖鞋一步一步走来，留下一串水印，焉栩嘉的心也变得潮湿起来，呼吸间全是灼热，粘连着乱了节奏的心跳。  
「我上来了哦。」赵磊将毛巾挂在衣架上，很顺手便掀开了焉栩嘉裹得严严实实的被子。  
肌肤相贴的瞬间，赵磊瞪大了眼睛。  
「你怎么……」焉栩嘉没给赵磊提问的机会，翻身压在赵磊身上，一丝不挂的肉色闪过只是一瞬，焉栩嘉利落地抖开被子将所有光景再次收紧在小小一方禁地之中。  
只不过这次不是他一个人，而是缚住了两个人。  
一切发生得太快，赵磊倒抽一口气来不及再说什么已经被焉栩嘉扣住了肩膀，眼前俯低的身子让赵磊几乎什么也没看到，温柔的嘴唇紧跟着贴了上来，唇齿相接早有预谋般的将他没来得及溢出喉咙的惊讶全数包覆收纳。  
他看着他，他也看着他。  
第一次接吻，急速升腾的期待一点没落空，赵磊的嘴唇凉凉的，好似夏日里刚从冰箱取出的雪糕，冒着诱人凉气却又很柔软，好像稍许用力就会化掉一般，焉栩嘉小心翼翼，甚至不敢有多余的动作，只是在周边研磨舔弄。  
他是胆小鬼，他捕获了他的唇，却望而生畏地甚至不敢撬开那闭着的唇瓣再进一步。  
赵磊身上散发着沐浴后绵软的香，抬起胳膊的动作让焉栩嘉屏住了呼吸，不敢眨眼只希望这吻可以再长一些，如果这是唯一的一个吻，他不愿意让它这么短暂就结束。  
预想中被推开的场景却迟迟没有发生，赵磊的手只是轻轻覆在了他的后颈。  
焉栩嘉知道赵磊的视线在自己脸上逡巡，却不知道赵磊在想什么。  
脖子上的手掌停留片刻后终于收紧，焉栩嘉感受到赵磊的手指向上缓缓跨过一节节脊椎，好似在弹琴一般，然后来到发尾，最后捏住了自己的下巴，赵磊眼底的惊慌已经悄然褪去，取而代之的是一点点的挑衅。

「焉焉小朋友，只到这里就结束了吗？」

5.

眼前人几秒钟就换了一副表情，勾起的唇角和轻飘的语气是明晃晃的取笑，眼眸中染着深色的欲望。  
说话的时候嘴唇甚至没有远离一分一厘，吐字连带着气流吹过焉栩嘉唇边，途经之地如同烈火燎原，掀起一整片的滚烫。  
故事的情节似乎有些出乎意料，焉栩嘉不受控制地吞咽了一下口水，用尽全力才没让自己把脸直接埋进对方脖颈之间去汲取流失掉的勇气。  
赵磊的手仿佛在施展着什么他从未知道的魔法，被触碰过的地方逐渐发烫，甚至开始失去力气。  
事态的发展已经不在控制之内，捉住下巴尖的明明只有对方没用多大力气的几根手指，可是他挣脱不开，只是呆呆看着眼前人。  
「那我们真的就只到这里了哦？」眼前失去焦点般的一片模糊，只有听觉尚还发挥着些许的功用，意识到赵磊远离的意图，焉栩嘉连忙伸手抓住对方。  
「不要。」  
「嗯？」赵磊放开焉栩嘉的下巴，转而接住焉栩嘉的手，捏在手心一根根手指把玩过去。  
失去了唯一支点，焉栩嘉无力地趴下单手搂住了赵磊的脖子，将脸埋在对方脸颊边，沉默了半天才开口。  
「我说不要，我……」已经到了这个地步，焉栩嘉隐隐也明白了些什么，自己大概不是猎手，而是那可怜兮兮的猎物，只是他也只好认栽，「我想要更多。」  
「虽然叫你嘉哥，可我才是哥哥哦，」常年健身的臂膀看似瘦弱却有着惊人的力量，只消一秒钟时间，焉栩嘉的视线就对上了白晃晃的天花板，赤红的耳边是对方的嗓音，熟悉的清亮音色带了三分少见的沙哑，「嘉哥还有好多东西要学哎。」  
换赵磊撑起身子居高临下地看着他，是平时被太过温柔的对待，他才忘了这人也有果断而富有攻击性的一面。

「傻孩子，」锋利的刀刃终究化为柔情，短促的三个字从唇边流淌而出，捎上了缱绻的甜腻，赵磊的手抚上焉栩嘉发烫的脸颊，「你可不要后悔。」  
焉栩嘉摇摇头，他是有一点面对未知的胆怯，可是他的字典里也没有后退两个字。  
但凡有一分被接纳的机会，那他对赵磊就势在必得。  
比起自己，赵磊的衣着太过于整齐，整齐到看着有些不甘心，伸手解开对方扣得规整完好的纽扣，直到对方胸膛的肌肉线条清晰地呈现在他眼前才满意稍许。  
视线牢牢钉在赵磊形状明显而漂亮的锁骨上，急促的呼吸声在安静的室内尤为鲜明。  
干脆地将睡衣脱下抛开，赵磊摸了摸焉栩嘉的脸。  
「嘉哥，这是最后一次叫停的机会。」  
焉栩嘉仰起脑袋，再次贴上赵磊的唇。  
「那么，放松点，嘉哥，」赵磊缓缓将手指插入焉栩嘉紧握的拳头里，与他十指紧扣，然后循循善诱道，「我们要开始咯。」

6.

赵磊轻轻啄着焉栩嘉的唇，舌尖描绘着焉栩嘉的唇线偶尔掠过他紧闭的唇缝，是真的不紧不慢在等他适应，过了好几秒焉栩嘉才傻傻想起要张开嘴接纳，舌尖触碰到的瞬间那股燎原大火终于是蔓延到了全身上下。  
原来亲吻不止是清淡的触碰，还有更浓烈的滋味，这般甜美，像裹着厚厚焦糖酱的糖果，甜蜜融化在唇舌间，焉栩嘉不自觉闭上了眼睛，把整个人交给了赵磊。  
炽热的中心被赵磊轻轻触碰的感觉太过羞耻，焉栩嘉拿手臂遮住了眼睛，自然错过了赵磊宠溺的笑容。  
全身的感官似乎都失去了效用，血液仿佛都流到了那一处，被握住抚弄的感觉好似在烈日下的云端漂浮，热到发烫，很舒服，却又因为这陌生的刺激而让人想逃离。  
那一处变得坚硬到亟待宣泄，而赵磊却放开了他，焉栩嘉难耐地喘着气，忍住想自己动手的冲动，未来得及从漩涡清醒，催促的话语还在嘴里，赵磊的手指已进入了他的身体，生生的疼痛打断了他的一切念想，焉栩嘉倒抽一口气。  
终于是要来了吗？  
焉栩嘉睁开眼，眼前一片花白，他定了定神才看到赵磊起伏的肩背，已经被磨得失了力气，焉栩嘉只得再次闭上眼睛任由赵磊动作。  
身体被入侵不是一个舒服的过程，纵使只是一根手指，全身僵硬到好像刚学跳舞那阵子一样，也不知道该怎么做才可以让这一切更顺利一些，努力打开的双腿因为找不到合适的着力点只是徒然的颤抖着，他紧紧捉着赵磊与他扣在一起的手，好似抓紧了所有的力量，抬高脖子大口喘息着来缓解陌生的感觉。  
油状液体被摩擦带来的高热融化，滴滴答答沾湿才换过的床单留下一团深色印记。  
手指在体内的进出由干涩变为顺畅，他竟然从痛感里察觉到了一丝丝的快感，这变化清晰到让人脸红，狭窄的入口被撑开，焉栩嘉咬着下唇才没让自己发出奇怪的声音。  
赵磊亲吻他的唇，及时解救嫣红的唇瓣让它免于被咬破的悲惨命运。  
朦胧中焉栩嘉睁开眼，赵磊染着红晕的脸映入眼眸，汗水顺着他的额头滑落到下颚，摇摇欲坠终于打落在焉栩嘉胸口，脸部线条紧紧绷着，是那人努力在隐忍。  
他看着赵磊，这个人真是太过闪耀而美好的存在，不知道什么时候开始他的满心满眼就被眼前这人全全占据，欢喜就差从眼里溢出来直接宣之于口，偏生这人之前还装作什么都不知道一般，只会跟着自己一起疯一起闹，然后傻兮兮的笑，让焉栩嘉时常怀疑自己错误判断。  
他是不是该庆幸自己在今天选择迈出这一步？  
「在想什么？」似是注意到了焉栩嘉的分神，赵磊加多一根手指的同时问道。  
「唔，」焉栩嘉已经分不清是痛还是舒服，只是抿紧了嘴摇摇头，抬着身子蹭了蹭赵磊，「等会……告诉你……你快点……」  
他找不到一个宣泄口，而体内的空虚感却越发强烈，两处都叫嚣着他的渴望，渴望着更深的进入和安抚。  
赵磊亲了亲焉栩嘉的额头，将他翻过身，焉栩嘉拱起的腰背与赵磊的身体严丝合缝地贴在一起，落在脖子后面的吻足够珍惜，已经柔软的腰侧皮肤被轻轻揉捏着，是十分的暗示。  
预感到即将要到来的，焉栩嘉抓紧了身下的床单，身后的人吸了口气缓缓沉下身体，狠狠刺破了他。  
他的月亮终于穿过层云，将夺目的光芒洒在破土而出的饱满花苞上，是裹挟着疼痛带来了滋养。  
即使是年长两岁的赵磊也是没有经验，焉栩嘉内里又湿又软，紧紧地包裹让他弄丢了一向引以为傲的自制力。  
腰肢上的手紧扣，随之而来的是横冲直撞的挞伐，焉栩嘉吃痛的紧紧抓住胸前赵磊的手臂。  
仰起的脖子仿佛幼嫩的玫瑰藤蔓，拉扯出优美的弧度却也是在疼痛中的肆意生长。  
被占有的痛楚太深刻，焉栩嘉急急喘着气，仿佛下一秒就要晕过去一般，是疼得狠了，无意识地喊出了赵磊的名字，「赵磊，赵磊……」。  
嘶哑着带了些脆弱的依赖。  
赵磊单手捞起焉栩嘉绵软的身子，稳稳托住他紧绷的腹部，转过他的下巴交换一个湿热的吻。  
「嘉嘉，嘉嘉，我在这里。」小声安慰着，动作却没能如语言那般温柔周全，剧烈碰撞的不止身体上柔软的那部分，仿佛连骨骼都要融在一起。  
交缠的呼吸连频率都开始同步，初次承受的身体终于被彻底打开。  
体内那一点被反复研磨，酸楚饱胀的不止身体还有情绪，眼泪不受控制地落得更厉害，却不再是因为单纯的痛。  
赵磊稍稍退出一些，将焉栩嘉翻过来，摩擦的刺激让焉栩嘉倒吸一口气，视线里是赵磊因为用力而越发明显的锁骨凹陷，在赵磊仰头动作的同时，焉栩嘉轻轻吻住了那一处，眼底的迷恋再不隐藏。  
赵磊眸色一暗猛地收紧搂着焉栩嘉腰的手臂，再次全然进入。  
灼热滚烫汇集在身体那一处，焉栩嘉仿佛一尾鱼被置于烈日之下，连呼吸都快着了火，他不知道自己干涸的躯体需要什么才能被解救。  
赵磊每次动作都带着他攀上更高的浪尖，赵磊将焉栩嘉的灼热再次握在手心，焉栩嘉只觉得眼前仿佛是一片炽热的火光飞闪而过，终于没能守住固有的坚持，压抑着叫了出来。  
焉栩嘉紧紧攀附着身上的人，夜空里的星河被铺陈在眼前又急速呼啸而过，太过炫目让人无法看清，身体好似漂浮在半空跟着赵磊忽上忽下，飞行的尽头是灼热的宣泄找到了出口，而炽烈的温柔终于流淌进身体，虚空里的星被揉碎，一片片闪烁的光点在眼前四散开来，焉栩嘉失了神一般除了大口呼吸再没了思索的余地。  
赵磊释放后压在焉栩嘉身上，狭小的空间之中只余下两人喘息声交缠的一方天地。  
「对不起，我控制不住。」绵密的吻接连不断落在焉栩嘉唇边，带着歉意，是玫瑰色的甜蜜。  
大概是怕焉栩嘉太累，赵磊翻身将他纳入自己怀里。  
焉栩嘉转过脑袋，看着赵磊汗湿的脸，是再抑制不住地笑了。  
星河再美丽，终究不及他的月亮万分之一。

6.

「赵磊，你刚刚问我在想什么。」  
「嗯。」  
「我在想，如果今天我不这么做，你还要我等多久才会主动？」  
「那应该还要很久很久。」  
「很久是多久？」  
「那你不如问问这一天我等了多久，」赵磊拨开焉栩嘉的额发，嘴唇贴上他的额角，他对他的小朋友一向珍惜，他小心翼翼，计算着小朋友对自己的感情到了哪一步境地，要他来踏出这一步着实并不容易，是他的小朋友比较勇敢，也给了他今天所有的勇气，「但是嘉嘉，我爱你，这一点毋庸置疑。」  
想听的话总是来得猝不及防，焉栩嘉眨眨眼睛，似乎不相信这个字眼会如此轻易从赵磊嘴里出来。  
「我也……爱你。」  
仿佛听到耳边花朵终于绽放的声音，这个字已被他们身体力行，语言只是更有力的再一次证明。

月亮守候得足够久，终于等到他的玫瑰绽放。  
而玫瑰也终于如愿，在月亮的光辉下明艳绽放。

他的温柔只为他守候。  
他的热烈只为他绽放。

Fin.


End file.
